what i think should happen in breaking dawn
by amandaawesome22
Summary: this is what i think should happen in breaking dawn after they got married and bella didnt get pregnant. enjoy! please r


This is what I think would happen in breaking dawn after their honey moon if Bella didn't get pregnant. But they still have the cottage and stuff and Bella is thinking about waiting awhile before Edward changes her. Some of this is in Edwards's pov and some of its in Bella's pov. Oh and I don't own anything it all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie meyer

Bella's pov

It was late in the evening and I was in the kitchen of our cottage and I noticed that we were running low on food it had been a while since I last went shopping and I was getting tired of cereal. Edward was sitting on the couch looking at me. But there was one thing that was bothering me it was that I wanted to wait before Edward changed me. As I was thinking I started cleaning dirty dishes instead of putting them in the dish washer it would give me more time to think. I would just wait a few more months. Then that's it I want to stay human for lets say 5 months more. I just want to experience college as human for a while.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked

"What if I told you I wanted to wait a few more months?" I said

"Wait a few months for what?" he asked not understanding what I meant

"I think I want to stay human a while longer." I whispered

"Bella why the change of heart?" he murmured

"well I only want to stay human for lets say 5 more months just to see what college is like as a well……..human." I muttered

"Well you know me I want to wait as long as possible and I only want to make you happy" he said as he walked over to me with my favorite crooked smile

"Then its settled I will stay human for 5 more months" I said as I went in for a kiss

His cold lips against mine always made my heart race. But this time I was the first to pull away. He looked at me with curious eyes

"For once I'm going to be the mature one" I said with a huge smile on my face

As I looked into his eyes I noticed they were black instead of his usual butterscotch color.

"Edward I think you need to hunt." I said as he carried me to the couch

"I know Emmet and I are going tonight" he murmured into my hair

I sighed because I hated being away form him

"It will only be for a few hours love I will even go when you are asleep so you won't even know I'm gone" he said

"No its fine you can go now I have to go shopping anyway I'm getting tired of cereal for every meal" I said. Putting my head against his chest.

"Well it's about 5 right now I should be back around 6." he said

"I should be back around 6:30." I said

As I started to get up he pulled me in for one last kiss and then put me on my feet. I smiled as my heart raced.

"Bye" I whispered

"Bye love" he whispered back

I grabbed my purse and my car keys to the car Edward insisted on buying me. When I got into my blue Volvo. As I drove I thought about what I needed like milk, eggs, oh and I really have a craving for ice cream.

When I got to the store I go a cart and went to the dairy section I got cheese and milk and then I saw Mike Newton I tried to walk away without him noticing but sure enough he noticed.

"Bella is that you?" he asked

"Oh my gosh Mike how are you?"

"Well if you consider still working for my mother good than I'm great." He said

"Well I'm glad you have a job" I said trying to sound excited

"So how are you and Cullen?" he asked uninterested

"We are vey good" I said with real excitement this time

"Oh great I'm happy for you" he said but I knew he didn't mean it.

"Thanks. Well it was good seeing you again but I have to get going"

"Well see you around then" he said and he walked out the automatic door

"I got the last things on my list and got to the register and grabbed a pack of tic-tac's and waited in line. The person in front of me took a good ten minutes before finally paying. When I got up I took out my credit card Edward insisted I get. I signed Bella Cullen I loved that name. Speaking of Edward it was now 7 and was already dark. He was probably home already.

"Do need help out to your car asked the cashier." Pulling me from my train of thought.

"Umm no thanks I can manage" I said

"Ok come again" said the cashier

I was walking out to my car when two guys were walking around my car they were dressed in all black. I got closer and they stared at me.

"Hey sweetheart this is a nice car you got here" one man said

"Umm thanks" I said back

They started to walk toward me and I stepped back I was going to make a run for it but they noticed.

"Oh don't be like that sweetie" the other man said as he came closer.

"Please just let me get to my car" I said

"Oh come on honey." The first man said as he took out something sharp I was guessing it was a knife.

The second man came and grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I said

"Oh we just want to play a game honey" the second man said

"Hold her tight." the first man commanded

"Please don't touch me" I said

The other man took out duct tape and covered my mouth. They took me behind my car and started cutting my wrists and neck it was so painful. The second man kicked me in the ribs. I tried to scream but the duct tape was preventing me from screaming.

The fist man took my purse and found my keys and was about to get in then decided to make my injuries worse he kicked me a few more times and untapped my mouth and started sticking tongue down my throat I tried to push him away but the second man was taping my arms to the light pole and I did the only thing I could think of I bit his tongue he pulled away and yelled. He put the duct tape back on my mouth and kicked me a few more times and then I started to drift. Then I heard the only voice I wanted.

"Bella!" it was Edward

The two men tried to get in the car but Edward pulled them back and punched both of them to the point where they were both knocked out.

"Bella are you ok" he asked with worry in his eyes

He gently pulled the tape of my mouth

"My ribs they kicked me a few times." I said weakly

"Do you want to go to the hospital or Carlisle?" he asked worry still in his eyes

"Carlisle please" I said almost in a sleep

He scooped me up and got into his lap as he got into my car I sat on his lap the ride home he reached about 120 mph.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"It hurts really badly" I said half asleep

I leaned against his chest and fell asleep as pulled me in as close as he could

**so what do you think for the first chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think and what should happen next**

**amanda**


End file.
